Weird
by RoseSkittles
Summary: Just Two friends messing around and having a weird time.Read and Find out what happens.Flames are acceptable!...T for language.


**A/N- Our first story...WHOOT!!!**

**Be sure to review!!! **

* * *

'Darkness. Darkness consumes everything. Everything I touch is dark. Darkness consumes my life. Darkness is a Haven and...'

The light turned on making the room bright. A bed, a desk, a t.v., and a closet. Agirl was sitting on the bed with a book in her lap.

"Shut off the frickin' light!" The said girl yelled. She was tan with dark black hair. She was wearing a white silk dress shirt and black slacks. She had winced when the light in her room came on and that resulted in her curling into a ball to block out all sunlight what-so-ever.

"Get up. You don't need to be in the dark. You need to be in the kitchen helping me with dinner. Now get your ass up and out of that room Danyelle! I'm serious!" The girl in the doorway was Danyelle's roommate slash best friend. The two had been living together since they got out of High School. Danyelle's friend, when they were standing, was shorter by far. She was pale and had deep dark brown hair that looked practically black. She was wearing a crimson and black tank top that, from her other friends' point of view, looked like lingerie. She also was wearing black slacks.

"Go to hell, Storm. I don't want to deal with you at the moment. Can't you see I'm busy?!" Danyelle retorted.

"All I see is a Twenty year sitting on a bed, writing in a diary, in the dark above all else! Now get up and help me!" She walked off leaving Danyelle to herself.

Danyelle sighed as she rolled over and stared at the blank ceiling. "Get your ass moving!"

"I'm coming Damn It! Don't get your panties all in a bunch!" Danyelle rolled off her bed and onto the floor below her. She didn't bother getting up at that second because she knew her friend was about to yell something back like all the usual arguments they had. But something was different. The air was thicker for some reason. 'This isn't like her. She would've yelled something back just now. Something's wrong...I can feel it.'

After a moment or two Storm finally said something, "I'm wearing thong Danyelle."

Danyelle then stood immobilized in the middle of her room. 'Storm. In a Thong. The world's coming to an end!!'

Danyelle got into the kitchen a minute or two later, still shaken mind you. She went to the cabinets and started pulling out food and did the same from the fridge. They set to fixin' for dinner. But every once in awhile Danyelle couldn't help but sneak a few glances at Storm. She shivered when they memory popped back into her head. She really didn't want to imagine it.

Dinner was ready. The table was set. And they were sittin' down eating before you knew it. The meal was quite all but for the sound of the faint music coming from two different I pods. Yes. Danyelle and Storm were listening to music while eating AND watching the News all at the same time.

After the dishes were clean, the two girls went and sat down on the couch for some T.V time. They were watching reruns of shows that they hadn't seen before. One time when they were so bared they watched a Spanish Soap Opera. They both had taken Spanish in school and therefore had to translate what they were saying. They could've just put on the subtitles, but they were to lazy. They got into it after awhile and because they were so into it they were practically crying and screaming at the T.V. Tonight they just sat and watched the News. Some kid was going around taking down letters of signs and making them say stupid stuff. To them it was funny, but to others it was disrespectful.

"The people who rate movies are strange. The raters can't tell one movie from another." Storm said staring at the screen before her.

"Did-Did you just say _Darth Vader_?" Danyelle asked quizzically.

"No- Yea, yea. I know Darth Vader." Storm said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Really." Apparently Danyelle wasn't herself today. Storm just stared at her friend for a moment then said, "Yea. I have _connections_. You know I'm friends with with Count Dracula and he and Mother Earth go bowling every Friday night. And, did you know, Mother Earth and Darth Vader used to date in High School and she told me a whole lot about him. Then when I went to the grocery store I bumped into, guess who, Darth Vader. And now me and him are tighter than a Chemical Bond in an atom. So yea."

"You don't have to be such a Smartass about it. I wasn't listening all the way. Geez." Danyelle turned back to the T.V.

"I'm sorry. I'm PMSing."

"I thought you didn't believe in PMS?"

"That was my dad. Not me. He says that PMS in just an excuse for women to be assholes."

"Oh. Well he's only been on the receiving end, not the outgoing end."

"Yep. And it's true." Storm agreed.


End file.
